That thing girlfriends do when you're working and they want attention
by ReenvhAi
Summary: She had a job to do, and as much as she enjoyed Amelie's body, she enjoyed job success. Yet, in times like this… what would her choice of success be?


The screens felt brighter than the summer midday sun reflected over a lake. Sombra deeply closed her eyes, to erase the imprints that photons had left on her retina. The interior of her eyelids looked magenta. Ugh, she should change the background color to not fatigue herself too much.

When she opened her eyes again, the six screens -holographic and digital- were just where she'd left them. Sombra noticed that what she really needed was closing her eyes and not opening them again until tomorrow morning. But the entrusted job was labeled "urgent", and she also wanted to be paid as soon as possible.

Suddenly, she felt something laying against her shoulders and neck, and her head was inclined forward because of the small push. A delicate but intoxicating scent invaded her nostrils. She relaxed the neck and almost unwillingly let out a relief sigh, just noticing how stiff she had been sitting.

-Too much to do still, _ma cocotte?_ -the slightly low and purring-like voice spoke directly in her neck, sending a chill from her right ear to the half of her torso.

Sombra exhaled and let out a chuckle, turning to kiss Amelie's cheek. She closed her eyes to the caress, and rubbed her boobs a little against Sombra's shoulders.

-Still got a while with this, Widow. I'm sorry -Sombra raised her hand too to brush Amelie's other cheek, as an apology.

The sniper, however, not only did not retreat, but pushed her chest weight even more against Sombra and huffed to show her disappointment.

-C'mon, _bonita._ Just a while -the hacker insisted, speaking sweetly until she managed to convince Amelie to get off from her.

-Okay. I'll go watch a movie then -even if Amelie sounded a little down, her tone also evidenced patience. She smiled to Sombra from the door frame and headed to the apartment's living room.

Sombra breathed out deeply. She had been making an effort to ignore Amelie's boobs over her while she had her near, for the sake of not distracting and keep working after, but now the track of her warmth and perfume threatened to filter in her brain. She blinked strongly again and stretched to battle it.

Now that she thought about it, she was very lucky with Amelie's support. The sniper had patiently waited alone during her whole work day. She had even made her a sandwich and water three hours ago, since Sombra wouldn't even remember to go to the kitchen, and Amelie knew.

She started to type absentmindedly, but Sombra's attention wandered to her stomach, that felt pretty light. The sandwich was history. She hadn't eaten much in the rest of the day, and in that moment, she remembered to feel hungry.

_Basta._ She would eat later. She needed to finish this. Electricity and water bills were not going to pay themselves. She had progressed pretty much since the start of her activity, so now she was pretty close to hacking the server of the company she'd been requested to, and installing a remote access.

She was able to focus for around fifteen minutes. She thought she was doing well and her working rhythm had been reestablished. The room lightened fleetingly, with every new window she opened and closed. Right, she should change the background color; with a little stop and a three magenta nails movement, all the screens changed to a dark green color.

But there came a moment when her fingers moved slower every time, and she took an extra fraction of second to find the corresponding cells to the information she needed. The lack of full effectiveness annoyed her back into the reality, a reality where her physic body felt uncomfortable. She found that, without noticing, she had placed one of the screens fourteen inches from her face. No wonder her eyes hurt so much later!

She moved away of the screens with a disgusted expression, covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed strongly. She was taking more breaks every time, she had to get back into rhythm. But… she'd been at least five hours in a row in front of the data-calculating visors. Aside from the fact that her eyes now seemed incapable of producing any humidity, her neck and back were killing her, her forearms were sore and her ass had cramped in any and all possible positions she took.

Sombra stared at the two central screens, numbers going up and down per seconds, two progress bars moving so slowly they looked frozen. Her mind went blank for a moment.

A sound from her left alerted her and she turned, to find Amelie entering the room.

-Ah, Ame -Sombra sighed- How's the movie?

-Ended -Amelie shrugged and came closer to her- it was fine.

-Already?! -Sombra startled- It's only been fifteen minutes…

She watched the clock screen. Then she realized that what her tired mind had read as fifteen minutes, had actually been one hour and forty minutes. Sombra couldn't believe how she'd made such a dumb error. Could have there been another in her long coding hours?

She drew the chair back from the desk and laid back, taking a deep breath, weary.

Amelie wasted no time and, opening her legs, straddled Sombra's lap. Grabbing her cheeks, kissed her softly.

-I'm sorry, _arañita_ -the hacker hands fell onto Amelie's hips, while she sadly confessed- I lost track of time.

-I know that happens to you -Amelie's blue-ish lips curved in a bit of a mocking smile. She leaned again to kiss Sombra, but this time, deeper and more provocatively than before. Her hands went down to Sombra's neck and waist, pulling her closer against her body. Her tongue wandered lovingly against her lips as a greeting, then she started to explore her teeth line. Sombra simply gave in to the kiss, first receiving it softly, then spreading her fingers over Amelie's hips and caressing her slowly.

Nonetheless, as soon as Amelie ended the kiss, Sombra didn't dare to look into her amber eyes, because she knew there'd be no turning back from there. She rubbed the tights of the woman over her to signal her to go away.

-Well, I will go to the bathroom and the kitchen for a moment. Still not done with the job -Amelie walked back and Sombra got off the chair with a funny tiny hop. She stretched her legs and bended a little- I'll bring quesadillas, want something?

But she disappeared from the door without waiting for the answer. Amelie's simply took off her boots and laid on the bed. She found amusing how Sombra had practically ran away from her.

The hacker returned a couple of minutes later, with a very-quickly-done quesadilla on a plate, a glass of juice and some goodies and snacks that she tossed on the mattress for Amelie. She took a quesadilla bite that left a cheese thread hanging from her mouth, and sat on her chair facing the screens again.

Amelie was patient. That was a critical virtue for a sniper, after all. She sat on the bed, opened a cereal bar and watched Sombra work for a little. Distant street sounds could be heard by the room's open window.

-You obsess too much over work, _chérie_ -Amelie said, observing the movement of some graphs in the screen.

-Well, it's a work that takes its time -Sombra replied without even a flicker on her position, her fingers typing on constant rhythm. It seemed she was going back into her zone.

Amelie stayed silent for a while, slowly eating the bar.

-Sombra, you've been sitting on that chair the whole day -she insisted again, still appealing to her common sense- You've done a lot, just leave it. What work is that important?

Sombra snorted, as if trying to hold a little laugh.

-I have bills to pay, Ame.

-Overworking is not healthy either -Amelie glared apprehensively at the screens.

-Well, a sniper working hours must be more flexible, I'm sure -Sombra joked, still not looking at the woman on her bed- But speaking of safety and health, well, it's arguable which of our jobs is more dangerous.

Amelie smiled slightly and leaned on the bed. She mimicked the position of aiming a rifle to the hacker. Through the reflection on the screens, she was able to see Sombra's eyes turned to look at her for a second, and then quickly went back to their occupation.

Oh… so she wasn't _that_ focused. In spite of herself, Amelie was starting to miss her partner's attention. But she didn't want to be the demanding type, it was against her personality; and she wanted to respect Sombra's independence, despite knowing she wasn't as bad financially.

Amelie laid stomach-down on the bed, lifted on her elbows, watching the screens. Sombra unlocked window after window. There were still five bites of the left-over quesadilla, and cheese overflowed from it, cooling in the plate.

-How much you have left? Be honest -Amelie looked for her gaze on the screen's reflection.

-In percentage? -infallibly, Sombra's eyes glanced back through the reflection- well… -she took a moment- A quarter, maybe?

-_Dieu,_ the process is THAT slow? -Amelie pouted, extending her arms over the goodies, whose wrappers crunched- It's two and half in the morning! And you're still that far ahead?

-It might be a third -Sombra mumbled inaudibly.

Amelie let out a groan, planting her face on the mattress and pulling from the sheets to untidy them a little. Sombra's eyes averted for a second to look at her; she swallowed, but kept working. She really wanted to be done that night, and then she wouldn't need to bother looking at another screen for another three days at least. Yes, her work organization was extenuating and hastened, but that worked just fine for her.

-I've felt so lonely all day -she heard Amelie say. Upon entering her ears, the words caused goosebumps and a feeling like she was blushing. Amelie's whining and dragged voice had been fully intentional. Sombra forced herself not to look at her in the reflection, and didn't answer, introducing the password that the generator had found for the hacked server.

-I'm in -Sombra grunted the stereotypical hacker phrase.

-I'd rather you had gotten in _here_ -barefacedly blurted Amelie.

Sombra's body was still rigidly faced to the screens, but her heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly what part of her body had Amelie pointed while pronouncing these words. She knew exactly where all of that would end. She exhaled air, commanding, almost pleading to herself not to look into the screen's reflection. But her eyes betrayed her.

Over a background of lines and lines of code, Amelie was unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, pretending to be unaware she was being observed. Soon the cloth fell and her blue shoulders were uncovered, the muscular arms. Her white bra with a small lacy border. The delicate waist, the shadow of flat and toned abs.

Sombra gritted her teeth and focused on a data table, to kill the bubbling feeling rising in her stomach.

-Come on, _bébé,_ please, make me a little company -Amelie called, playing a hurt voice.

With her arms starting to shake, Sombra reached for the juice glass and lifted it to her lips. It was still cold, and the frozen liquid traveling down her throat certainly managed to calm her down. The synthetic flavor imposed over Amelie's subtle flower fragrance, and almost distractedly, Sombra realized that half of the server's protection walls had fallen. Soon, the time window for her to install the access would open.

Good. Her body's emotions and needs seemed to move to background again. She had a job to do, and as much as she enjoyed Amelie's body, she enjoyed job success. Yet, in times like this… what would her choice of _success_ be?

In the corner of her eye, she saw Widowmaker kneel on the bed and take off her pants with graceful movements, as if it was choreographed. She bat an eyelid to the reflection, and Sombra forced herself not to look again. The sight of the sniper's well-toned legs wasn't going to help her much. Sombra was waiting to hear another alluring phrase, but Amelie stayed silent, being her only action to lay in the bed and rubbed over the sheets, disarraying them and "inadvertently" giving Sombra a very good angle to watch her matching underwear.

The tan girl rolled her eyes. _Too basic._ Or at least that's what she told herself to dissimulate the fact that any call from Amelie would really take effect on her.

Well, at least (and like most of her body), her eyes had stopped feeling dry. It was still hurtful to focus on one point but now she was able to read clearly and that was a great progress. The mini-break cooking the quesadilla had done well. Hmm, quesadilla. She took a couple more bites, although it was cold now.

The noise of wrapper opening drew her attention. She peeked at the reflection again: Amelie was opening a chocolate. _Nice, that would keep her busy,_ Sombra thought. She typed a couple of additional permissions while Amelie's shape peeled the chocolate's wrapper, threw it near her fallen clothes, and took a large bite… but then drew back the bar of her mouth, keeping it in one piece.

Sombra choked.

Amelie ran her tongue slowly over the bar, tasting it like a popsicle. She sucked the tip, biting it gently, but taking minimal chocolate amounts. She let it rest on her lips for a second, contemplatively, only to send it deep into her mouth again and retiring it unhurriedly without eating it.

Sombra's brow twitched unwillingly. She couldn't pay credit to her eyes. Not only was she surprised to see Amelie eating junk food, but she was also _playing with it._

Amelie's reflection drew back the chocolate, and blew a kiss to her before putting it on her mouth again.

-Widow, I really want to finish this. Soon now I'll have to enter and install the access -Sombra's voice sounded as if she was a little suffocated, dry. Angry at herself, she took another sip of juice, but it didn't have the same soothing effect than before.

-I'm not asking for anything, _ma beauté_ -Amelie purred suggestively, on a low frequency that made Sombra's nape hair stand on end- However… I still miss you here -and Amelie proceeded to slide the chocolate over _her own body,_ leaving a shiny trail of melted sweet and her own saliva.

Half of the floating holo screens turned off and on again as if suffering from static. The lines appeared at a faster rate.

-Fuck! -Sombra exclaimed, hitting the computer over her desk. She was working connected to her own cyborg system. The windows had replicated exactly what her brain felt: a shortcircuit. Her attention was falling visibly fast. From the start, Sombra had worked with the external hardware to not risking losing her work: that strategy had just saved the access that took her two hours to find.

She heard Amelie's soft laugh from the bed, and that maddened her even more.

_Sombra, tienes que calmarte. Cálmate de una maldita vez,_ she thought. She felt hot, as if she was sweating, but most probably the only wet part of her body was sitting on the chair. Making a titanic effort to ignore it and relax her mind, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. At the fourth breath, the screens stabilized.

Without really knowing what she was doing, she wrote a couple of paragraphs for the invaded server not to detect her access. For fuck's sake, Why did the stupid wall took so long to fall?! That company's internet was slower than a damn snail!

-Sombra -said Amelie, with a seductive yet distant voice. It didn't sound like a call, at all.

_¡¿Y ahora qué?!_ Sombra turned almost blazing with anger, but what she saw on the bed took her distorted breath out.

One of Amelie's hands was slowly massaging her breasts, going round and molding the perfect mass of her boobs, tucking under the bra and going out again. The other hand traveled down her abdomen, passed the navel and kept on caressing the white undies, only to circle around and get under it.

Sombra turned around mechanically. With a shaking arm, she managed to press the buttons to disconnect her cyborg system from the computer. The wall unlocking process kept executing automatically. But Sombra didn't even checked that. As if looking for a last hope, she glanced at the juice glass, but it was empty.

-Som… Sombra -Amelie sighed, not even bothering to modulate a teasing voice. She seemed to be good enough on her own. Sombra's senses started to sharpen; she heard Amelie's body slide on the sheets, her breath getting heavier little by little, her hands brushing against the fabrics and her own skin.

Sombra's own ears buzzed. She felt too warm and thirsty, and now the kind that a juice could satiate. Suddenly her shirt felt too constrictive. She peeped at the numbers on the screen, which showed her than the last wall was about to fall. Unyieldingly, the screen also showed Amelie's reflection, whom had slightly lifted her knees and writhed of pleasure amid the sheets. Then, she let out:

-Ah, Sombra… _Mon amour!_ -on a higher pitched and almost pleading tone.

Screw it.

Sombra stood up the chair, tossed it aside with violence and fell on the bed. She separated Amelie's knees, placed herself in between and held both of her wrists, moving them away from the places where they had been busy seconds ago. Restraining the arms to each side, and resting on her elbows, Sombra leaned to kiss her neck and chest, while Amelie kept moaning. Tasting the subtle track of the previously spilled chocolate, Sombra kissed, licked and bit her sharply, pulling off the bra to get better access to her breast's swell. She let a good amount of purple marks and teeth trails scattered over Amelie's torso.

Abruptly, Sombra stood up and pulled Amelie's arm to lift her too. Surprised, Amelie did nothing as Sombra rapidly undid (or broke off) the bra's clasp, took it off and threw it aside. She also reached and untied Amelie's high ponytail. Sombra grabbed a handful of the just freed hair and pulled strongly, forcing her to tilt her head, and thus being able to deeply bite her neck.

Amelie bit her lips to hold a moan. Moving away, Sombra pushed her on the bed again, the long blue hair sprawling over the sheets. Amelie didn't move, while she watched Sombra's vehement movements getting slower. With a little more of patience now, she lifted Amelie's hips to take off her undies more easily, while a teasing smile grew on her face. Tossing them away, Sombra rested on Amelie's knees and gazed at her now naked body with sparking eyes.

The computer made a tinkling beep and all the screens shimmered with the purple candyskull symbol. The last wall had finally fallen, and Sombra had a three or four minutes window before the server could regenerate its shields. Amelie watched her, awaiting her reaction.

But Sombra simply raised her arms, taking off her shirt and bra on a single movement, and bounced to the sniper's body. Both woman's breasts touched, and one of Sombra's hand headed to Amelie's core, immediately finding wetness in there.

-Sombra -Amelie let out the name while arching the waist in pleasure. She lifted her hands and embraced the girl over her, pulling towards herself- Kiss me, please.

Sombra didn't allow her to keep begging and pressed the lips against hers. Instantly she found the chocolate taste on her lips again, and the usual coolness of Amelie's skin succeeded to end the thirst and heat she had been feeling. She kissed her slow but deeply, pushing their noses, oscillating over her so that both of their bodies kept brushing against each other. While Sombra's right hand imparted circular fondles to Amelie's nub, the left hand roamed through the sheet and found some tangled hair strands to play with.

_-Estuviste solita todo el día, mi amor_ -Sombra disrupted the kiss to move away a little and appreciate Amelie's expression while the work on her intimate area grew up on intensity. Ame's mouth curved on the slightest whine, and her half-lidded eyes still looked fierce, somehow. Sombra felt a bubbling heat on her lower navel- _Perdón,_ I'm sorry Ame. I will make it up to you now, okay?

The room lit up in purple and green in alternation, as the screens were flashing like a siren, trying to call its user attention. But in the middle of this ambience, Sombra simply slided down and slowly licked Amelie's womanhood.

The sniper closed her eyes, finally, and caressed Sombra's hair, holding it back later, to make the task she was performing easier. Mouth busy, Sombra raised her sight and gave Amelie one of these looks that are practically capable of perforating things because of their intensity. The purple eyes glowed, standing out even more by the screen lights. Accompanying her head's movements, Sombra's hands rested on Amelie's hips to grip and lift her; the fluorescent nails scratched and pinched her well-formed but still soft buttcheeks.

She did not work for a long time before Amelie's moans got shriller every time, her legs and hips moving more and more erratically. Sombra kept Amelie's mound inside or near her mouth at all times, teasing it, by times purposefully avoiding it, and by times satisfying it. Her tongue extended a couple of times to Amelie's entrance, penetrating it skillfully and drowning a little on the natural sweet scent of her body.

-Som… bra… -Amelie sighed between her purrs, and tightened the grip on her girl's dyed hair- Ah, _mon coeur_ -her voice sounded torturously sharp- Don't stop… -she arched her waist, her long and sensual legs twitched at Sombra's sides- please, don't stop…

Sombra lifted her head for an instant to watch her, savoring the view: Amelie's agitated breasts partially hid the sight of her sharp features. Eyes still closed, she was biting her lips to avoid fully vocalizing her pleasure.

The hacker only needed five licks more for Amelie to, with a little spasm on her hips and tights, let out a pronounced cry and draw a hand to her mouth to curb it. Sombra kept her tongue still, pressing the erect clit, but then gave another long and sticky lick on the right moment to extend the orgasm some more time. Hacking a server, even the databases of Overwatch or Talon itself, couldn't compare with the pleasure of controlling Amelie's body like this. She was hers only, she knew every password and key to access her, and Sombra loved to do her jobs well.

-Sombra, _mon amour, tu es incroyable_ -Amelie feebly mumbled, still veiled by the pleasure cloud where Sombra had sent her.

Grinning, Sombra advanced until both of their heads were on the same level.

-Praising me, _chérie?_ -she pronounced the word in the open and vocal Spanish tone, like copying French from her mothertongue. Amelie opened her eyes, but instead of being bothered, she gave her a sleepy smile.

Sombra's heart melted the few times Amelie acted cute or childish with her, but alas, the tender feeling couldn't surpass the feverish warmth of her body. Yet, as it could be expected, Amelie was very aware of that. She raised up her left knee, that was positioned between Sombra's legs, and chafed against the shorts the hacker was wearing, already noticing the wetness filtering through them. The action took Sombra a bit by surprise, but before she could react, Amelie pulled her closer by the neck and kissed her. The hint of her own taste was still on Sombra's lips.

After many seconds, the kiss managed to fully wake Amelie up, who raised a hand to play with Sombra's nipples while introducing the other inside the shorts, tracing the line between her asscheeks.

-What, you want a round two already, babe? -Sombra provoked her, speaking though kiss and kiss.

_-Non_ -Amelie's voice had completely gone back to her usual low and voluptuous tenor- I will simply end this one, with your part.

She moved under her, and Sombra noticed she wanted to stand up, so she gave her space. Now both were sitting, kissing slowly; Amelie with her legs crossed, and Sombra straddling on her lap, her legs fully parted. Amelie's hand forced the short's crotch aside and reached Sombra's intimate lands, extracting a pleasure moan from her. She was already wet, awaiting the touch for too long.

-It's my fault you lost your access -Amelie faked a regretful expression without much conviction, but kept talking, with the sole purpose of satisfying her- I'm sorry, Sombra. But I'll make it be worth it.

Sombra didn't reply, but let out a snort again. Amelie could imagine the sarcastic comments crossing the hacker's mind. She bit her lips and moved the fingers more strongly under her, having Sombra pass from slowly rocking to regularly bouncing on her lap. Amelie contemplated the possibility of making Sombra ride her until the end, but she settled for a more detailed plan.

She buried two long fingers in Sombra, who trembled in pleasure, clinging to her shoulders and accidentally sticking her nails.

-Ame -she muttered, closing her eyes and hiding her face on Amelie's neck.

Knowing Sombra would keep in position by herself, Amelie's free hand probed behind her back and found a pillow. Quickly she placed it behind Sombra, setting it against the bed border, near the abandoned goodies. Once done that, she held the tan girl's waist again, and little by little, she forced her to lie back. At first, Sombra simply let herself dangle, enjoying the constant rhythm of Amelie's fingers against her inner walls, but when her shoulderblades found the pillow, she became aware of the position change. Making an effort to keep her head raised, she looked at the sniper, as if asking her what was she planning.

Amelie delved a third finger on the slit, curving them upwards, and massaged the clit with the thumb. The sensation finally defeated Sombra, who let her head fall down backwards. Now, her torso was elevated over the pillow, her neck and head hanging out of the bed.

This position impeded her to see what would Amelie do with her body, and she felt the slight dizziness of being upside down… but all of this, somehow, only aroused her more. She whined audibly when her standing nipples were fiercely sucked and licked.

Meanwhile, Amelie enjoyed the position since Sombra's elevated chest made her bountiful boobs stand out more than ever, and those were bouncing along her fingers thrusts. She held Sombra's lower belly pressed against the mattress, while she leaned down again to bit her.

-Woah, Ame -Sombra sighed difficultly from the border- this is… aahh.

The sound of Amelie's kisses and slurps mixed with Sombra's "Aah" and "Mmh". She almost didn't notice when her pants were taken off, because the attentions to her lower parts didn't decrease a little. So now she was able to open her legs to allow Amelie to penetrate her as deep and freely as she wanted.

As Amelie had observed, the hacking window had ended and in some moment the intermittent alarm on the screens had gone off. Now the room was dim, only lit by a faint light that filtered through the half-open door. The street sounds also seemed to have been reduced. Only Amelie's heavy breath and Sombra moans filled the room.

With no little effort, Sombra managed to lift her head over the pillow to get a view of Amelie. Her nude and pale shape demarcated against the room shadows, the dark hair framed her face. Sombra felt like she was watching a blue monochromatic photography, such was how beautiful and intimate the scene looked to her. Amelie truly was a work of art. Unable to resist, Sombra extended a hand to touch her cheek, timidly caressing her.

-You're beautiful, Ame -she muttered.

As all response, Amelie leaned to gently kiss her navel. Sombra felt the fingers inside her curved almost impossibly, hitting against her superior wall, just on that fussy point that caused her so much pleasure, and with a cry she let her head fall again, plunging her hips to enjoy it.

Without any of them noticing, the rhythm had increased to pretty high levels. Amelie's fingers almost completely abandoned her in each withdrawal, before shoving again as deep as possible and twisting inside her. The bed was a minimalistic and solid design, but the planks beneath the mattress creaked a couple of times under the intensity of their activity. The goodies fell off. Sombra wasn't even stopping herself now, moaning loudly with every kiss or bite Amelie gave her.

-Ah, Widow, don't stop, please, don't -words slurred out of Sombra's mouth before she had a chance to think about what was exactly she saying- You do it so good that… Ahhmmgh! -she exclaimed upon feeling a really strong bite on the interior of her tight- Fuck! -another high-pitched moan, followed of begging whines- Ame, _amor,_ you're gorgeous, did you know it? _Hermosa,_ please…

With an exhalation, Sombra finally contorted and shaked; the orgasm had finally reached her. But Amelie kept fingering her, inflexibly, at the same rate, causing the sensation to become rather annoying.

-Ame… Amelie, it's okay -Sombra spoke disruptedly, moving and trying to get away. But Amelie held her down firmly and didn't stop rubbing her erogenous zone. So now Sombra had slipped until actually hanging upside down out of the bed, still unable to get down of her orgasm. She grasped Amelie's neck, almost instinctively to avoid falling, but the sniper's strength didn't ebb.

-Ame? … What the…?! -she couldn't end her phrases. As much as she trashed, she couldn't climb to the bed again, nor escape out of it. Her whole crotch seemed to be on fire, her inner walls almost senseless from the treatment, hot waves running up and down her body. Amelie licked her right nipple while squeezing the left. And…

With a big shudder, the second orgasm hit her, making her let out a loud and hoarse cry. Her legs shook until she was incapable of controlling them and they fell numb to the sides. Her navel seemed to have suffered an explosion, albeit a terribly pleasuring one. She breathed audibly, like trying to swallow the air that had entirely run off her lungs. It was kind of difficult to inhale to fill them again.

Half dizzy, half beffudled, she felt her arm being pulled and she was being lifted upwards again. Amelie held her back and got her into the mattress again, so she could rest on horizontal position, although for Sombra, the world was still spinning.

She had stopped listening, seeing, only given to the roaming dopamine in her body, which made her feel like she had been flying. She thought she had fallen asleep. But when she focused again, she realized her eyes were open, and Amelie laid beside her, softly caressing her hand, the hand she had held her from.

Sombra opened her mouth to speak but all she could pronounce was an intelligible babbling.

-What was that? -Amelie laughed, mockingly, and seeming pretty satisfied of herself.

Sombra rolled her eyes and didn't try to speak again. But she pulled Amelie's arm and placed it atop her shoulder, getting closer to her and closing the eyes.

-I'll have to keep working tomorrow -she grunted then, hidden in Amelie's neck.

Amelie smiled and hugged her, crossing a leg over hers.

-That was the best choice from the beginning -she replied, with a smug tone.

-Satisfied now?

-Yes. Satisfied and happy now -Amelie admitted, allowing herself to be sincere with her.

Sombra let out a small laugh, and hugged her to sleep.


End file.
